


Between you and me

by StilesIsTheSpark



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bartender/Bouncer, Dirty Talk, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Plot With Porn, Slow Build, face fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilesIsTheSpark/pseuds/StilesIsTheSpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calvin and Kane have been working at The Russian Ballet for quite some time, but they've never really talked until Calvin decides one day that he'd liked to get to know the pierced and tattooed bartender a little bit better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between you and me

**Author's Note:**

> It might mention depression and suicidal thoughts later on in the chapters. I'll make sure to tag it as such if I decide to put that in there.
> 
>  
> 
> This was originally written as a RP so points of view will change quite a bit but in the second chapter it should flow more like a story.
> 
> Unbeta'd
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Calvin was busy cleaning the club before they opened, listening to some classic rock as he did so. The boss had disappeared into her office over an hour ago with instructions to have the place all ready to go for tonight by the time she came out of her office at 6:37. Calvin was swaying to the music coming out of his earbuds when he glanced up from the pile of dirt that he was sweeping up to look around the club. The Russian Ballet was fairly new to the area but it already had plenty of loyal costumers. It was a nice place to come and drink, and dance the night away. 

Calvin's close group of friends were definitely fans of the place, coming every weekend since the club had opened just over a month ago. No doubt they would be coming tonight as well and Calvin really hoped they would be able to sneak in a coffee for him, something with extra caffeine. 

Calvin's thoughts drifted away from his friends and the long night he had ahead of him when the first few lyrics of one of his favorite songs started playing through the headphones he had on. He started dancing along to it as he refocused himself on getting the floor swept.

 

\---------

Kane had been focused on cleaning up the nightclub for a while, whipping down the bar. He sighed a little, listening to the upbeat songs that were playing out of the speakers at the moment. Sometimes the music would annoy him, when he was working at the nightclub but outside of it he loved the music.

He looked up a little bit, but kept his head titled down, when he saw one of his coworkers dancing. He smirked a little bit, he kind of looked ridiculous to him, Kane would never be able to do that.

\----------

Calvin looked up and finally noticed that Kane was wiping down the bar. "Hey barkeep." He called out the nickname as he finished dumping the dirt in the dustpan into the trash and leaning the broom up against the DJ's stage and walking over to the bar before swinging himself up and onto the counter to get a better look at Kane.

"What's the special of the night?" He asked, looking past Kane to all the brightly colored bottles lined up on the glass shelf of the bar. Calvin was a little bit envious of Kane's job, though he would never admit it. Kane got to stay behind the counter where he was nice and safe and got to talk to costumers when they were feeling friendly, Calvin got to deal with costumers when they were cranky and had maybe just a little too much to drink.

\------

Kane clucked his tongue against the roof if his mouth as he looked over his should at the different bottles he had there. "A Bloody Mary." He told him and resumed wiping down the bar. Calvin was an alright guy but Kane didn't necessarily like him all that much. "Hope you can handle the costumers tonight." He chuckled, still looking down at the counter as he ran a hand through his hair.

\-------

"Sounds delicious." Calvin murmured, scanning the room that fairly soon would be jam packed with people. He almost cracked a grin at Kane's comment but did his best to keep his face neutral. "I can always handle the crowd, they're just a little energized is all." He turned off his music player and stuffed it in his pocket.

\--------

"And drunk." Kane murmured under his breath, grinning a little. He looked up at Calvin, giving him a quick once over. "Oh, I'm not so sure about that." He told him, chuckling as he turned around and started pulling down the bottles he would need for the Bloody Marie's that night and putting them on the counter.

\-------  
"Pfft." He was only mildly insulted. He knew he did a good job at handling the crowd, it didn't matter what mr. Pretty boy said. People readily told Calvin that he was good at his job. Kane was just saying that to be a jerk. As soon Kane turned his back on Calvin however he couldn't help the way his eyes dropped to Kane's rather impressive ass because while it was true that Kane wasn't really one of Calvin's favorite people, his body was fine. Fine with a capital F.

With the dark hair that looked silky and like something Calvin wanted to tangle his hands up in, and the cute little moles combined with his physique it was hard not to stare a little.

 

\-------

Kane glanced over at Calvin as he turned around and directed his gaze to the room at large. "So what else needs to be done before we can open?" He asked, rising an expectant eyebrow.

\-----

Calvin shook himself from his thoughts and cast a glance around the room as well. "Uh, I guess there's still a little bit of prep cleaning and then Lola just needs to tell us it's okay to open up for the night." He glanced back at the bottles as he hopped off the counter. "Is that fun?" He asked with a nod towards the bottles.

\------

Kane nodded. "Alright, man." He told him, looking around the room with him for a moment. He looked over at Calvin when he asked him if serving drinks was fun. "Yeah." He answered. He liked his job, but sometimes it was tiring with all the drunk people there. He walked out from behind the bar, going out to do his final preparation cleaning for the night.

\-----  
Calvin gave a little nod of his own. "Well, it looks sort of cool." He said, honestly and somewhat begrudgingly. He then went to go inspect everything, making sure it was all clean for when they opened up in less than thirty minutes. He quickly glanced back at Kane and that was the last he saw of the man for at least a few hours.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave kudos and comments. :3


End file.
